In the Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching, abbreviated as ADS) display technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated at an edge of a slit electrode in a same plane and another electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that all orientation liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and above the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell can rotate, thereby improving work efficiency of the liquid crystal.
Normally, a display device in the ADS display technology includes an array substrate, as shown in FIG. 1. The array substrate includes a base substrate 1′, and a gate electrode 2′, a gate insulating layer 3′, an active layer 4′, a pixel electrode 5′, a source electrode 6′, a drain electrode 7′, a passivation layer 8′ and a common electrode 9′ arranged sequentially on the base substrate 1′ in a laminated way. In the conventional technology, a method for manufacturing the ADS array substrate described above normally includes five patterning processes. The five patterning processes described above include a first patterning process for forming the gate electrode 2′, a second patterning process for forming the active layer 4′, a third patterning process for forming the pixel electrode 5′, a fourth patterning process for forming the source electrode 6′ and the drain electrode 7′ and a fifth patterning process for forming the common electrode 9′. Accordingly the array substrate is manufactured with the above processes.
However, since the number of the patterning processes will directly affect manufacture cost and the yield, that is, the more the number of the patterning processes, the longer the production cycle, the higher the manufacturing cost, and the lower the yield. Therefore, an urgent technical problem to be solved in a process of manufacturing the array substrate is how to reduce the number of the patterning processes.